Modern ultrasound machines can operate in a range of imaging modes. In any imaging mode, the operation of an ultrasound machine can be adjusted by setting various parameters. The parameters can affect things such as the nature of acoustic signals emitted by the ultrasound machine, the way received echo signals are processed, and the way that ultrasound images are created and displayed. An ultrasound machine typically has a large number of controls that can be used to set the operating mode of the ultrasound machine and the parameters that will affect the operation of the ultrasound machine in that mode. This can be confusing, especially for inexperienced operators.
There is a need for ultrasound machines that are simple to operate. There is a particular need for ultrasound machines that are capable of sophisticated ultrasound imaging operations and are simple to operate.